tenoh s walloween
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: oneshot por VicentK&LilyTenoh23 HXM contiene yuri(como debe ser)no olvides la primer regla:CORRE! D:


este es un pequeño one shot que mi querido vicentK y yo hicimos con mucho cariño para uds,fuimos un par de monos esclavos por una semana

quisimos hacerlo por estas fechas y dedicado a todos uds lectores de cajon,los nuevos y los de closet(que no dejan review -_-)

Declaimer:personajes de naoko t.&&asociados

nosotros creemos fielmente en que si naoko leyera esto estaria en coma :c por cierto janth haru es el nuevo perfil d ejaneth haruka,si alguien sabe quien hizo que le quitaran la otra cuenta avisenme para spoilearlos por p******

vicentk y lily se suben a un hipogrifo y huyen de los lectores furiosos por hacerlos perder su tiempo D:

Una obscura y fría noche donde la luna se mostraba amarilla y cubría con un tenebroso manto a toda la ciudad mientras el frio viento se movía lentamente arrastrando las viejas hojas de los arboles con un misticismo único acompañado del ululeo tenebroso y pausado de los búhos Una gigantesca araña colgaba de su telaraña, era acompañada de esqueletos, lápidas, y diferentes monstruos; todo esto formaba parte de la decoración de Halloween en una casa del distrito Azabu Juban.

A lo largo de los vecindarios de la cuidad se veían centenares de hogares con adornos de la época festiva, algunas con mayor producción y terror que otras.

Kiera-Miren cuantos dulces conseguí.

Mazihay-A mi también me dieron un montón de golosinas.(agitando una bolsa con cara de calabaza repleta de dulces que probablemente papa Haruka le robaría la mitad)

Leousk-Que bueno que nuestros padres nos dieron permiso de pedir 'dulce o truco'

Hotaru-Vamos hermanos, papá y mamá deben estar esperándonos en la otra calle.

Los hijos de la familia Tenoh-Kaioh llegó a donde esperaban sus padres.

Haruka-Suban a la camioneta niños.

Kiera-A dónde vamos?

Michiru-A la feria del terror.

Haruka-Le prometimos a Setsuna que la llevaríamos. (Se notaba la malicia en la voz de la rubia que se sobaba las manos)

Los menores tomaron asiento en los lugares traseros del vehículo, junto con Setsuna. Los padres subieron los asientos principales.

Setsuna-Nada de conducciones locas Haruka, no quiero morir hoy.

Haruka-ay setsu si no te mato yo, lo hará la edad! Ahahahahahaayyyyyyy(la rubia se sobaba la cabeza a causa de un fuerte golpe que la peli verde le había dado con su bastón)

Leousk-auch,hasta a mi me dolió…

Michiru-bien hecho set, así se le quitara esa costumbre de molestarte

Haruka- *n* mi mujer esta del lado del enemigo

Setsuna-calla y conduce esclava

Haruka-si jefa(sarcasmo)

La rubia condujo hasta donde se encontraba un terreno baldío donde había una vieja casona al mero estilo tradicional japonés, donde había vivido una de las familias mas adineradas e importantes de su época, pero al pasar los años los integrantes fueron muriendo de maneras extrañas dejando en total abandono la propiedad y esta era usada en noche de brujas como una de las atracciones de la feria del terror aunque esa casa no necesitaba mucho para no dar miedo por si sola daba Terror, los pequeños Tenoh se acurrucaron entre ellos al ver la terrorífica mansión, cosa que la rubia no paso desapercibida y con una sonrisa le dijo a los pequeños

Haruka-si les da miedo podemos ir a la choza de los pequeñines…

Leousk-eso jamas! Un tenoh no es cobarde! Verdad niñas?

Mazihay&Kiera-etto claro!

Michiru-ay haru recuerda que cuando éramos novias venimos y te espantaste porque un esqueleto de plástico cayo sobre ti,hahaha

Haruka(sonrojada)-eso no es verdad,me dio miedo que fuera un enemigo potencial!

Setsuna-si,claro marica(susurro)

Haruka-te escuche!

Hotaru-mejor bajemos antes de que se maten ustedes dos!

-la familia bajo con paso firme y feliz porque nadie los reconocería con sus disfraces,Haruka iba con una capa negra con fondo rojo de terciopelo(que le robo a Darién por coda)una elegante camisa blanca de cuello de holanes acompañada de un collar camafeo verde obscuro y un maquillaje de vampiro que hacia juego con unos filosos colmillos que salían de su boca galantemente,Michiru llevaba un vestido estilo morticia extrasensual que setsuna elaboro y la rubia juro y perjuro que había hecho adrede porque sabia que esa noche no tendría tiempo de quitárselo

Setzuna iba disfrazada de Sailor plut(tacaña),leo traía una capa de Hogwarts,un rayo pintado en la frente y lentes redondos de fondo de botella)kiera llevaba los cabellos parados con googles en ellos,una camisa azul con estrellas naranjas en ella y un digivice en el cinto de los pantaloncillos café,la pequeña mazihay llevaba un bonito casco de corredor de carreras color blanco con una M en rojo que hacia juego con una camisa polo azul fuerte y una pañoleta roja y Hotaru traía el cabello enchinado yl"descuidado" y una varita mágica con un vestido negro estilo gótico algo roto al igual que provocador cosa que ponía furica a la rubia.

-la corredora pago las entradas y junto a su hermosa familia atravesaron la enorme puerta,los niños se pegaban entre ellos para tener mas contacto y no soltarse,leo y Hotaru llevaban el mando,mientras Haruka buscaba un lugar obscuro y solo para poder"ver mas de cerca" el vestido de Michiru,pero entre besos y jaloneos con la aguamarina que no cedia se perdieron en la mansión, perdiéndose del grupo,pero la rubia no perdia esperanzas y atrapo a la aguamarina en la pared pegándola sensualmente,pero esta rápidamente le dio la vuelta que no se dio cuenta que la pared se había "tragado literalmente a la rubia,misma que al darse cuenta de que estaba en una obscura habitación y que no recordaba haber visto en todos esos años,camino con miedo cada paso le aceleraba el corazón con miedo,camino pero no encontraba salida solo en aquel enorme pasillo,camino por varios minutos y sintió pánico hasta que encontró una silueta familiar era Setsuna,ohhh si esto será genial penso.

La rubia dio unos pasos con total sigilo, notando un cuarto a su derecha. Su curiosidad era tan grande que no pudo evitar a dicho sitio.

El misterio se divisó al encender la pantalla de su celular , permitiendo que la rubia observara el lugar. Se trataba de una bodega de utilería que contenía disfraces, esqueletos, botargas, ataúdes y un sinfín de artículos para adornar

Haruka-Bendita mi suerte, eso de ayudar gatitos atrapados tiene sus recompensas. (Recordando que hace 2 días había bajado un pequeño felino de un árbol, todo a petición de su pequeña Mazihay).

Haruka-Ahora si verás lo que es dolor maldita!. (Mirando un elaborado disfraz de momia).

La rubia se apresuró a cambiarse el atuendo y tomó un féretro egipcio perfecto para su altura, se miró en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver lo real que lucía.

Haruka-Bien, manos a la obra. (Tomando el ataúd para momias, buscando un sitio adecuado sin ser vista por Setsuna)

La peli-verde caminaba por el lugar con total cautela, después de todo, se trataba de una casa de terror y podía ser espantada en cualquier momento.

Setsuna-Esto le enseñara a Haruka a no llamarme miedosa, ella también se ha asustado al ver una película de terror. (Caminando por un pasillo con poca iluminación).

Setsuna-Buena ornamenta, sería gracioso que esta caja tuviera una momia, me tomaría una el face hahaha (Abriendo el féretro egipcio).

Haruka-Aaasdfufjskxf! (Sonidos extraños de momia).

Setuna ( D: Gritos de señora a punto de morir en Halloween).

-la momia caminaba hacia ella,afortunadamente estaba vestida como sailor plut,pero la momia gruño y se arrojo sobre ella quitándole el baston,el miedo la invadio sintió pánico al ver que de una pequeña comisura se asomaba un filoso y brillante colmillo

Setsuna-por dios! Una momia vampiro D: estoy ya valio! Como me voy a jubilar si esta fregadera me muerde? Sere inmortaaal! No dios mio! Voy a brillar maricamente como los de crepúsculo,no podre comer esos deliciosos cacahuates con ajo ni aros de cebolla Ay :c

La momia empieza a reír como loca.

Setsuna-Que carajos?

Haruka-Eres una tremenda asustadiza Setsuna, todo te da miedo.

Setsuna-Eres una desgraciada Haruka, pero ya verás.

Haruka-No me importa, mándame a la época histórica que quieras. (Con una sonrisa victoriosa).

Setsuna-Te acusaré con Michiru, ella te pondrá el mejor castigo(Levantando una ceja con una sonrisa y pose amenazante).

Haruka-Ya, tranquila Setsuna, cualquiera se asusta por una momia (tragando saliva), o... por Anabelle, una cucaracha, el sonido del celular a mitad de la noche,el precio d ela gasolina,incluso al recordar ese dia que te vi bañándote por accidente ay dios santo!(tapándose los ojos con una cara de horror al recordarlo)

Setsuna-que tu que pedazo de…!?

Ambas voltearon al escuchar ruidos detrás de ellas,setzuna cayo en los brazos de haruka desmayada al ver una silueta negra acercárseles

Haruka- o_o pero que demonios le pasa a esta vieja?osea ya esta viejita quizá la asuste mucho…(mirando a setsuna)

-la rubia alzo la mirada para ver que había causado esa reacción en la dueña del tiempo,sintió un frio recorrerla soltando a la peliverde causando que esta ceyera estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo que resonara por todo el lugar,trago saliva y corrió lo mas que pudo

Haruka-mata a setsuna ella ya vivio bastante y yo soy muy sensual para morir! D:

-corrio por cuartos desconocidos,tropesandose en ocasiones a falta de visibilidad,pero sin saber entro a la zona totalmente desconocida,sin salida y escuchando los secos pasos,si hubiera hayado una ventana se hubiera lanzado sin dudarlo.

El monstruo se acercaba, haciendo que el miedo de la rubia incrementara y sus latidos se aceleraran de golpe.

Haruka-Sabía que Setsuna era un bulto de carne vieja, ni siquiera la quiso el monstruo. Ya ni el diablo la quiere chupar!

La sombra se volvía cada vez más grande y definida, un chirrido inquietaba a la rubia que sentía como el corazón se aceleraba a todo lo que podía dar

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se sintió en el cuarto sin salida.

Haruka-Si, la rosa de Guadalupe al rescate, gracias Lupe Rouse (Aliviada y victoriosa).

Voz misteriosa-No tonta, es el ventilador, con tantas personas en la casa, esto parece metro a la hora pico!

Haruka-Ya decía yo, esa maldita rosa no cumple milagros,Si tan sólo no hubiera olvidado mi cetro de transformación, te dejaría como momia quemada asi como setsuna

El extraño ser se hizo visible, era nada mas y nada menos que Jigsaw en su triciclo.

Jigsaw-Oye, tranquila rubia (Nervioso).

Haruka-Pfffff, así que eras tú? Un maldito muñeco más falso que Chucky (Burlándose. Se acerca a patear el triciclo).

Haruka-Queee? Cómo que mi poderosa patada de macho alfa pecho peludo no pudo tirar ese vehículo para bebés (Sorprendida).

Jigsaw-Porque es un triciclo marca Apache, tonta (Victorioso).

Haruka-Maldita sea, esas cosas son del demonio.D:

Jigsaw-Perfecta para la ocasión, no crees? (Amenazante)

Haruka-Qué quieres maldita marioneta?

Jigsaw-Oye, más respeto por favor (Indignado). Bueno, bueno, al grano. Vine a jugar un juego, tienes que escapar en 10 segundos o todos los dulces conseguidos por tus hijos serán quemados.

Haruka-Noooooooo, mejor cortame un brazo o llévate a meoih o a leo! como sacrificio, pero los preciados dulces no (Suplicando desconsoladamente e imaginándose golpeando a seiya kou para quitarle su broce de TRANSformacion)

Jigsaw-No es mala idea, alguna fanática pagaría en subasta una gran cantidad por tu brazo. O podría vender a un hijo tuyo como refacciones, ya sabes, sus órganos (Considerando la negociación). Pero no, es mil veces mejor verte sufrir por las golosinas (Riendo malevolamente).

Haruka-ni lo pienses! Me costo un Ferrari ese mocoso :c a demás de que fui esclavo sexual de michiru unaseemaaanaaaa(ay si que sabrouso)

JIgsaw-entonces los dulces muajaja!

Haruka-Noooooooo, deja mis dulces, me han costado soportar a mis hijos todos los días, me los he ganado (Reclamando con lágrimas en los ojos y de rodillas).

Jigsaw(Risa de loco maniático esquizofrénico).

Se escuchaban unos pasos provenientes del único pasillo que daba a la entrada del cuarto.

Vincent-Hubieras visto tu cara, te veías tan graciosa suplicando por los dulces de tus hijos (Riendo a carcajadas).

Haruka(Acercándose a su amigo, soltándole un puñetazo en la cara) Y no te doy otra nomas porque me ensucio con tu sangre de sangre sucia

Vincent(Tocándose el ojo que tenía morado, hinchado y punzando a causa del golpe) Olvidé que eres una salvaje.

Haruka-No chilles princeso, mejor vayamos a buscar a mi familia y a esa reliquia de museo que data del 300 antes de Chabelo.

Vincent-De que hablas Haruka? (Comenzando a creer que su amiga estaba más loca de lo normal).

Haruka-De Setsuna. Bueno, ya vámonos, o a caso el princeso ya no puede caminar por su ojito lastimadito? Si quieres le puedes pedir a Michiru su ropa y maquillajes (Cantando Stereosexual mientras abrazaba a su amigo por el cuello).

Vincent-(Con mirada de desprecio hacia la rubia) Mejor ya vá !

Haruka-estupida yo?(lo fulmina con la mirada)

Caminaron bastante buscando una salida pero no hallaban ninguna con dolor de tanto caminar se sentaron en unas viejas cajas para descansar,cuando sintieron una mirada penetrante con cansancio levantaron la mirada para encontrase con repitle de mortal kombat que venia acompañado de chung li que por cierto se veía tan sensual que la rubia empezó a sangras por la nariz,repitle tomo a la rubia comenzando a golpearla

Mientras chung li peleaba con vicent,la sailor de los vientos era una humana común en ese momento sin su pluma de transformación,sentía los golpes en su rostro pero de repente recordó que podría salvar su vida,rodo por el suelo tocándole las piernas a ching li

-en otro lado de la casa michiru s ehabia cansado de buscar a la rubia y se divertia con sus hjos,se sentía segura ya que seguramente estaba con setsuna pero gran fue su sorpresa en encontrar a la peliverde tirada en el suelo con cruces en los ojos y la lengua de fuera

Michiru-si setsuna esta aquí,eso significa que haruka esta sola! Oh mi pobre bebe esta sola! Mi bebe!un momento..ella esta sola y oh…(el radar anti zorras comienza a itar)

Michiru-niños vayan a la camioneta…(sacando el Deep aqua mirror) lo que la aguamarina le hirvió la sangre,siguió la ruta que le mostraba el espejo cuando lleog a una gran pared blanca y esta no se abria la pateo con todas sus fuerzas abriendo un pasilo enorme al llegar vio a haruka siendo golpeada por repitile,ching li y vicent

Se tranformo en sailor neptune y con 2 deepsumerge los villanos estaban acabados,si incluyendo al madito vicent!

Se acerco a su esposa y la tomo su rostro con sus manos la rubia cerro los ojos esperando un beso pero sintió un cachetadon de esos que te voltean la cara

Haruka-pero que demonios!?

Michiru-te vi tocándole las piernas!

Haruka-pero lo hice para que tu instinto de mujer asesina te hiciera buscarme aiñ

Michiru-pero nada…(dándole otro golpe en el kokoro y haciendo que esta escupiera la dentadura de vampiro)

Michiru- y quítate ese estúpido disfraz de momia!

Haruka-si michi sama

Michiru-nomas que lleguemos a la casa vas a ver tenoh! Vas a ver!

Haruka-no michii espera nooooo!

-la rubia despertó en la sala de su casa,sus hijos la jalaban para ir a pedir dulces… un tick en el ojo la invadio.

-salvenos de los jitomatazos D:


End file.
